1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telematic computer devices, and more particularly abstract communication using an asynchronous protocol framework for telematic systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telematics refers to systems used for communications, instrumentation, control, and information technology in the field of transportation. Over the years, manufacturers of on-road vehicles, such as automobiles, vans, trucks, buses, and so on, have utilized computer technology to enhance the operations of existing features and functions in the vehicles as well as to provide new features and functions. For example, programmed controllers, custom-designed processors, embedded systems, and/or computer modules have been developed that support or even control various kinds of mechanical equipment in vehicles. For example, programmed controllers or computer modules have been developed that control or support various engine functions, such as fuel injection, timing, and so on. Programmed controllers or computer modules have been developed to enhance or support operation of transmission systems, suspension systems, braking systems, and so on. The sophistication of these enhancements has advanced as the processing power available for these purposes has increased. It is expected that in the future more aspects of the mechanical equipment in vehicles will be controlled or supported by processors or controllers in order to enhance performance, reliability, and safety, to reduce emissions, and so on.
Aside from using computer technology to support various mechanical functions in vehicles, processors, controllers, or other programmed computer-based technologies are used in vehicles in other ways. Car phones, entertainment equipment (such as CD players), in-vehicle navigation systems, and emergency roadside assistance systems are examples. In addition, new kinds of equipment that provide entirely new features may become available in vehicles. For example, vehicles may include radar systems that detect obstacles on the road ahead and then automatically brake the vehicle to prevent accidents. Another example is an in-vehicle email system that automatically downloads and reads the driver's email. These new kinds of equipment are likely to include one or more processors and appropriate programming.
These new kinds of equipment hold the promise of making the operation of a vehicle safer, more reliable, less polluting, and more enjoyable. However, there are several considerations related to providing these kinds of features that constrain implementation. One consideration relates to maintaining information concerning the services or content available to the remote vehicle devices. Information concerning client devices and various relationships between client devices and data services that can be used to implement provisioning should be stored.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a mechanism for maintaining information relevant to managing the deployment of software services to vehicle client devices. The mechanism should further include information concerning software services, client devices, and relations between these entities.